


His Dignity

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [45]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Magnus notices something wrong.{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	His Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“Alexander!?” Magnus calls as he tries to make his fingers light up with his magic, but nothing is working. The usual thrum of magic, like a soft melody that never goes away, that is constant, is gone. He feels blocked, something it stopping his magic, but everything he tries to get it back doesn’t work. Nothing works. He feels the magic of his makeup fading, his hair slacking down. The magical sparkles leaving his body. It all just disappears. Like it was never there.

“Alec!? ALEC!?” It’s pure panic now, no doubt about it as it sends a shot of fear through Alec in this next room over, right through his heart. He picks up a battle axe of Magnus’s from the 16th century, the closest weapon nearby and runs as fast he can into their shared bedroom. He holds it out, a stance ready to fight, his eyes full of furry for anyone who dares to hurt his boyfriend. Instead of an angry hoard of pixies or rouge werewolves, Alec comes face to face with his clearly upset and crying boyfriend.

He looks smaller than usual, like someone had taken his power. His dignity. He was still Magnus, the man he loved, but there’s something missing. Alec drops the axe at the realization and walks over to Magnus gently, careful not to disturb the already upset warlock.

“It won’t work Alec.” Magnus says as he holds out his hands.

Alec kneels on the bed in front of Magnus, encasing his hands in his own. He looks up and asks softly, “What’s not working?”

“My magic.” Magnus says. “It’s gone. It’s blocked.”

Alec’s face scrunches up in confusion. “How is that possible?”

“I- I don’t know.” Magnus says with frustration and pain. “Only a powerful demon or angel could have done such a thing- I’d have to ask Tessa or Catarina. I can’t believe I’m crying.”

“Then we’ll ask them. It’s okay to cry. You taught me that.”

“Alec…”

“It’s going to be okay.” Alec says, cupping Magnus’s jaw, rubbing gently and comfortingly. “We’ll figure this out.”

Magnus nods his head and tries to smile unsuccessfully. Alec pulls Magnus into a hug, holding him just a little bit closer than usual.

“I know you can kick anyone’s ass, magic or no magic, but I’m going to stay by your side just in case.” He whispers.

Magnus laughs through the tears. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, baby.”


End file.
